Drabbles
by Taigalily
Summary: Drabbles with different pairings - only slash, tho . Part one includes PruAus, Spamano, SuFin, and Itacest. Part two includes PruAus and GerIta. Rated T for now.
1. First part

_~1_~ _PruAus_

My fingers were cold against his skin as I slowly traced his jawline. His amethyst eyes are fixed on my face, and I can see the question they hold. _Why?_, they're wondering, and maybe also _What?_ I cannot answer those questions, because I don't know myself. I don't know why I'm doing this, and I don't know what exactly I'm doing. All I know is that my mind is full with thoughts of him, his face, his voice, his gaze. I'm standing only inches from him, so close that I can feel his hot breath. My right hand has taken hold of his left. How I love those hands, the long fingers that can make music, that flies over the keys of the piano. I've always enjoyed listening to him play. Not that he knows that, not that I would have told him.

I bring his hand to my mouth, let my lips kiss the fingertips and the palm before I let go and place my hand on his neck, the other supporting his back. A small part of me is surprised that he hasn't pushed me away yet – he never really gave the impression that he liked me very much. I pull him closer, leaning forward a bit so that our lips meet. He open his mouth, responding to my kiss. His beautiful eyes are closed as he slowly and hesitantly puts his arms around me...

_~2~ Spamano_

I don't like him, that tomato bastard. He's always trying to hug me, pull my hair or anything else that means body contact. He's always too close to me, way too close for me to feel comfortable. I-It causes strange things to happen to me. My heart starts beating faster and my whole body feels hot. I feel embarrassed when he looks at me. I constantly curse these confused feelings that dwell inside me and I push him away, call him names, purposely show hostility towards him and I avoid him while all I want is to hug him back. I want him to hold me, to care for me. And I want him to love me. But I'm sure he doesn't feel that way about me. I have always been just like a little brother to him, and that is why I'm mean to him. So that he won't notice how much I really love him.

~_3~ SuFin_

When? When did I stop being so frightened of him? I used to shiver in fear every time he looked at me with those expressionless eyes of his and when he spoke to me I would yelp and jump in surprise, ready to run away as fast as I possibly could. When did that stop? When was I able to chat normally with him? At some point I became more comfortable around him and I could go through the days, weeks and months without being scared, and actually being happy. When did I start smiling at him? When did I suddenly _want_ him to look at me? I think it was when I fell for him.

_~4_~ _Itacest_

I was always left behind. In everything. No one even looked twice at me, they were too busy looking at my _brother_. It was always _"Feliciano is so nice, Feliciano is so cute, Feliciano is so good at drawing, Feliciano, Feliciano, Feliciano"_. Always! And Feliciano laughed and smiled a smile so sweet it was sickening while a slight blush gave his cheeks a pink tint. I'm sure he enjoys it, enjoys seeing his three year older brother be pushed aside, enjoys being the center of everybody's attention while I stand in the shadows. I'm sure he hates me just as much as I hate him. It's obvious, the way he acts with me when we're alone just proves it. He is so disgustingly nice and sweet towards everyone else, but with me he shouts or has a disappointed look on his face, or cries those annoying big tears, probably hoping me to pity him. The worst is that he sometimes succeed, making me hate him and myself even more. Today was one of those days. The useless pity pierced me and I snapped.

"Stop that fucking act of yours!", I shouted at him. "It ain't fooling me! You're always so damn happy with everyone except me! With me you're either angry at me or fucking crying to make me pity you! Well, I'll tell ya', it's not working! These foolish games you're playing are not gonna trick me, and I can't see why you're not just telling me that you hate me instead of trying to make me hate myself for hating the poor, _innocent_ Feliciano!"

My voice cracked on the last words. I breathed heavily and I shook with anger. Then I noticed Felicioano's expression and all of a sudden my anger disappeared. He was still crying, and I guess it now was because of what I had said and somehow I felt bad about that, but he also looked confused.

"Fratello...", He said slowly. "I don't hate you. Not at all. I love you. I always have."

"Wha... What?"

"It is true that I can be angry, or sad, when I am with you. But that's because I feel that I can show my real feeling with you around, feelings that others wouldn't allow me to show them and I wouldn't like to, either. It's only because I like you so much, and I know that you like me too, even if you won't say it."

My eyes were wide in shock. I hadn't been expecting this. I could feel a blush rise on my face as he put his arms around me in a hug, and I know he saw it. I push him away and run to my room, slamming the door shut behind me. The heavy curtains prevented the sunlight to enter the dark room. I slowly sink to the floor, my back against the door, my hand clutched to my chest where my heart beats rapidly.

I'll fucking kill the bastard who said that there's only a thin line between hate and love.

**A/N: Ok, four short drabbles, all Hetalia and slash. :D This was basically just a way for me to be able to write all those tiny ideas I had for fanfics but that would have been too short to be worth publishing one by one. I have a few other ideas too but I still haven't decided if I'm gonna write them as drabbles of if I actually can manage to make them longer, so maybe there will be more soon. Either way, I'm gonna leave this as incomplete since it might be useful later on. **

**While writing these I listened to Emily Bear, a wonderful little composer. :) Please note that these drabbles have absolutely nothing to do with each other, they are completely different stories.**

**Thanks to all of you that added my last fic to your fav-list, and thanks to Lavender Kisses who gave me my first ever review! Love ya all~**

**Taigalily**


	2. Second part

_~5~ PruAus_

Red - Austria was always searching for that specific shade of red, the color he loved most, but he had yet to find it. The curtains hanging in his music room was of a crimson velvet, and although the shade was indeed beautiful, it was not the right one. This music room was not the main one, it was smaller and located in the far east corners of his mansion.

The piano bench's burgundy cushion was not the right shade either, nor was the maroon walls with their gold colored decorations. Not even the electric red of the Austrian flag held that perfect tinge. There was only one place where the musician had seen his favorite color.

"Wow, Specs. There's an awful lot of red in here."

Austria looked up at the white-haired ex-nation as he stomped into the room. He sighed and put his teacup back onto the small table.

"Hello to you too, _Prussia_"

"Aw, why so formal, Roddy?! When I'm nice enough to honor you with a visit from the awesome me!" He pouted, or pretended to, but the brunette could see the smug glint in the other's eyes. Oh, those eyes...

To be honest, Austria didn't really mind having Prussia around, especially not when he sat down beside him on the comfortable couch, sitting close, and flashing him a warm smile. Austria loved that smile, it was so different from Prussia's usual smirks and grins. This kind of smile was sincere and reserved only for him. And those beautiful red eyes... No matter how hard Austria had tried to find a name for that specific color or how hard he'd tried to recreate it, no other shade in the world could compare to that one. It was, after all, Austria's favorite color.

_~6~ GerIta (AU)_

Feliciano had been cleaning the attic when he'd found it. It was stuffed away at the very bottom of a dusty old drawer. The book was small and on the cover it was printed _DIARY_ in big, black letters. The lithe Italian smiled to himself. He hadn't remembered about the diary until he'd accidentally found it just a moment ago, but now memories flooded back to him. He flipped through the first few pages, reading a line here and there, when a piece of paper fell to the floor. Curious, he picked it up. It was ripped out from a notebook and folded many times. When the note had been unfolded a carefully scribbled sentence could be read at the very top of the paper; "_Do you like me?"_. Feliciano blinked.

"Oh."

_It was the last semester of Junior High School, and Feliciano had come to a decision. He glanced to his left at the blonde German boy sitting beside him. He had been the Italian's crush for more that a year, and finally Feliciano had decided to try to do something about this unrequited love. He had nothing to lose, really. If Ludwig didn't like him back... well, he would be heartbroken and eternally embarrassed, of course, but there was only a few months left until they all would go separate ways. He would never see Ludwig again – just the thought made him want to cry – and perhaps then, in time, his broken heart would mend. They do say time heals all wounds, don't they?_

_His hands were shaking violently and his heart beat so loud he was sure everyone could hear it when he slipped the note to Ludwig. He did not dare to look at him, too afraid to see a look of disgust in the other's face. The constant ticking of the clock in the classroom melted together with the sound of his racing heart..._

"Feli? Are you up here?"

Feliciano jumped as the voice interrupted his thoughts. He closed his old diary and put it back in the drawer, but forgot the note. He turned around to see a blonde man coming up the stairs. The brunette grinned widely.

"Are you hungry?", the other smiled back. "I've made dinner."

"Yay!" Feliciano gave him a big hug before running past him down to the kitchen. The blonde followed, turning of the lights and locking the attic before he left.

Abandoned on the floor lay the the unfolded note. Under "_Do you like me?"_ one word was written with perfect handwriting. _"Yes."_

**A/N: *dies of fluff* Gah, the sweetness gave me holes in my teeth while I wrote this... Anyway, two more drabbles, or more like really short oneshots since they are longer than what would normally count as a drabble.**

**I do not know anything about school systems outside of Sweden, so if I'm wrong somewhere, please feel free to correct me. Also, I have not edited this, so there may be some other mistakes somewhere... I will edit it. Some other time.**

**I am terribly sorry that I haven't posted anything for quite some time. I do have a finished PruAus oneshot – I'll just need to edit that one too. I also have an upcoming GerIta High School AU (I love High School AU's XD).**

**Well, see ya around!**

**/Taigalily**


End file.
